Tulips and War
by onryoii
Summary: Nazis have begun to invade Greece and England has initiated a naval blockade, restricting the amount of food and supplies getting in to the nation. Luckily, the Allies have a solution but it's one that Heracles won't necessarily approve of; Sadiq Adnan.
1. Unwanted Arrival

"What are you doing? You can't just do this!"

Heracles was quick to intervene, catching the barrel of the gun that was swung onto a woman who was trying to keep the Nazi invaders from carelessly tossing the body of her dead husband into a pile with the others that were dying from their invaders, starvation and famine and pushed it away from her, exchanging a few calm words with the German who would've been completely content on putting her out of her misery.

Once he'd turned back to his work of disposing of the bodies with his comrades, Heracles look sorrowfully at the bodies that were being piled up. No doubt they would merely be buried in one mass grave, burned, or even just left there for the citizens to deal with. No, it wasn't right what they were doing, how could their souls part properly from their body without the proper rituals that went with burying their dead but it was hard to care for individual souls when your people were dropping dead left and right.

Ushering the sobbing woman away, the brunette uttered soft words to her in assurance, looking up as a child came running over to the woman, tears welling up into the boy's eyes as he latched onto his mother, the two clinging to each other in desperation and it broke the Greek's heart to see how this was breaking down his people physically and mentally. But there was nothing he could do about it; he'd tried as hard as he could many times to rally his troops and push out the invading forces but it was becoming more difficult to do considering each day the Germans were gaining more ground on him.

Not to mention the British had gone and put a naval blockade on the area to keep the pressure on the Axis Powers but it seemed to be backfiring onto Heracles who was unable to get sufficient supplies in food in now as well thanks to it and Arthur wasn't up for removing the blockade at the moment it seemed.

Parting ways with the mother and her son, Heracles walked silently through the streets, green eyes staring blankly at the pitiful sight that had once been such a proud country. But war tended to do that, it broke down even the best of countries. Just look at Francis; the once powerful, strong nation had been invaded in the early stages of the war and he was still having trouble keeping the Germans out of his country.

"_Mama…what am I supposed to do…?"_

If only his mother were still around, she would know exactly how to handle this situation. She was _the _Mama Greece, the one who had built up his country to what it was today…well, before the war. And look how well he'd managed to take care of the legacy she'd left him with. Was he really that terrible at protecting his country form threats like the ones that were taking land from him faster than he could rush to protect it?

The Greek wasn't even aware of where he was going anymore, his legs were simply carrying him along now.

He tended to do that whenever he got too deep into thought it seemed and not even a cat could console him this time around.

He soon found that his feet had carried him straight to the shoreline, staring out at the calm waters that were splashing up against the sandy beach. Staring at the water splashing close to his boots, he frowned softly, a small pang of jealousy coursing through him at the sight. How could the waves be so calm when everything around them was going to chaos? Well…there wasn't any naval battles going on nearby either so that was one reason why it was so peaceful.

Taking a deep breath of the salty air, Heracles pulled the white beret from his head to hold limply in his hand at his side. After a few moments, his legs gave out on him and he plopped down onto the sandy beach, letting his arms rest on his knees as he watched the water, closing his eyes at the soft breeze that rustled through. It would've been nice…had it not been for the fact he could smell the smoke of burning buildings off down the coast somewhere.

That reminded him…he should go make sure that they got the fires out before they spread to other, untouched homes. Despite that fact, he couldn't will himself to stand up just yet and remained seated, watching the horizon quietly.

It was times like these he really wished he _was _a cat, and then he wouldn't have to deal with this. Of course, with how fast they were running out of food he wasn't going to be surprised if people started to resort to _eating _cats.

He damn near fainted at the thought.

Pulling himself together, he tossed away that disturbing image. No, there would be no one else to help if he vanished in such a manner. He had to stay put and see this through.

On that note, he clambered to his feet, brushing the granules of sand from his clothes and began to head back until something caught his attention. Pausing, his brows furrowed thoughtfully as he noted a black dot on the horizon that hadn't been there before. "What is that…?" He mused thoughtfully, squinting his eyes to try to make out what it was.

As it got closer, Heracles' eyes widened and he turned to dart back into the city to gather together the closest of his troops he could find to rush them to the shore just in time to see that three small boats were speeding their way straight for the shore. Seeing that they weren't slowing down told Heracles at once that it was best to get out of the way, "Move, move!" He declared, waving his arms at them and the troops scattered off to the sides or behind rocks to get out of the way of the boats as they drove straight onto the sand they'd been occupying previously.

Ducking out of the way of the spray of water behind a rock with a few other soldiers, he peered cautiously around to see what was going on, his men eyeing the boats warily with guns trained onto the objects that still rumbled with life before the engine suddenly began to die down with a choked rumble. All was still for a moment before the front hatch of the landing boats opened and dropped to the sand with a muffled thud against the sand and the clunk of boots stepping against the metal sounded before a face he most certainly did not want to see appeared.

Stepping onto the sandy beach, Sadiq looked around, hands folded behind his back casually while his own troops filed off after him and soon his gaze landed on what he was looking for.

Or, better yet, _who_. That smug little grin couldn't be easily forgotten and the Greek glowered at the tall Turk who had stepped so nonchalantly onto his beach.

"Why, my dear little Heracles, what sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into without Papa Genie to take care of you~?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: c: Here's my next fanfic for you guys!<p>

This is a historical one and I apologize in advance if there's any wrong information/missing pieces. Feel free to tell me about anything if you know the little event my fic's based around. It's during WWII when the Nazis were invading Greece and the Brits had a blockade set up and the Allies knew what was going on in Greece but they couldn't get any supplies in thanks to the blockade and they were too worried about letting up their blockade to get supplies in so they had Turkey send food in to them to help.

And the 'Papa Genie' name wasn't my idea. xD I got it from a artist on dA by the name of dinosaurusgede who used that name for a comic she made with Ottoman Turkey in it. c:


	2. Here to Help Wether You Like It or Not

Heracles was at a loss for words as he gaped at the landing boats that had ran up onto his beach; torn between having his troops just fire on the Turk then and there to get rid of at least one of his problems or demand to know what he was doing here.

Despite his better judgment, he chose the second.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He demanded, standing up from behind the rock, his troops doing the same once they realized that this wasn't anything to be worried about. Well…so far anyways, they were all very aware of Heracles' and Turkey's relationship with each other but they didn't know the exact details. After all, everyone was far too afraid to bring up their rocky past around Heracles.

He tended to get much more moody at a drastic rate whenever they tried.

The brunette was extremely pissed to see that the Turk wasn't even paying attention to him and was instead rattling off orders to his own soldiers in that colorful language of his, gesturing with his hands to different parts of the city they'd retreated to about a month ago to set up more defensive perimeters to try to see if that would stall the Germans more but, of course, Heracles often left the city to go see the damages on neighboring cities or to get information from the spies he'd planted in those places.

Growling under his breath, Heracles stormed over to Sadiq and grabbed the collar of his military jacket to yank him around to face him, "I asked you a question, you bastard!"

"And I was trying to order _my _men to help _you_, thank you very much."

"Shut up! When I-…wait, what?"

Green eyes traveled away from the masked man he'd be glaring up at to peer around him to see what his soldiers were currently doing. The other boats that had pulled in with them were being opened and crates were being hauled off to pile up a ways up the beach so the waves wouldn't be able to get them wet. He watched in a stunned state for a few moments before he finally shook his head, "What is this?" He mused a bit more calmly, rather confused about it to tell the truth, "What's in those crates?"

"Hm?" Sadiq hummed, having disregarded Heracles in favor of pulling a few envelopes from the inside of his jacket and had started to thumb through them, sparing Heracles a brief glance before peering over to where the Greek had been eyeing his men who were hauling the crates up the beach, Heracles' own troops having gathered around to watch curiously as well, "Oh, those crates?"

"Of course 'those crates', what other crates would there be?"

"It's supplies; medical stuff, some ammunition."

"Oh…" Heracles muttered in response. Well, that wasn't anything too surprising.

"…And food."

He nearly lost his balance as Sadiq sprung that surprise bit of information on him and he whirled on the Turk to see that his attention had turned back to him and there was that fucking _smile_ of his again! How he wanted to shoot it off his face half the time. "F-food?" He repeated, blinking as Sadiq found what he was looking for and flipped the letter over towards Heracles between two fingers.

Eyeing the letter in his hand and the Turk himself, Heracles finally took the letter and opened it, eyes scanning briefly over the words on the paper before he bristled in anger, "They're sending _you _to help _me_?"

"You should be so honored."

"Oh please!"

Heracles crumpled the letter that the Allies had written him and tossed it at the Turk, turning on his heel to storm back towards the city, not even bothering to enjoy the moment when the ball of paper bounced off of Sadiq's head to plop to the ground.

"I don't need charity, let alone from someone like you!"

Blinking a bit in a slightly dazed manner, Sadiq remained still before he frowned, walking briskly after Heracles as he stormed off but made sure to keep a safe distance away, "And why not?"

"Because for one, it's you; and two, it's _you_!"

Rolling his eyes some at his hostility, Sadiq picked up his pace to catch up to the male completely and reached out an arm to snag him around the shoulders and to his side, leaning against the smaller male in the process with a heavy sigh, "Listen, it wasn't my idea. The Allies are worried about you and while they can't let up the blockade they figured that I was the only one close enough to be allowed to get things to you without disrupting the blockade. So, if you think that I'm the one helping you and that's the reason you're not going to take the stuff, then you're even more of an idiot than I originally thought. Technically it's not from me at all since the Allies helped fund it to get it all together, I'm just shipping it over~." He assured the feisty little Greek, prodding his cheek softly with a finger and retracted it a few seconds before Heracles had come to the decision that he was going to bite him if he poked him one more time.

He glowered at Sadiq for a few moments before giving in, "Fine…" He shrugged out of Sadiq's hold on him with a heavy sigh. He honestly didn't want to since he had a feeling Sadiq would use it against him at some point but was rather surprised to find that the Turk merely patted his back in acceptance of his answer before wandering back over to his troops to rattle off some more orders.

Eyeing the process, Heracles glanced back to his city. The main reason he'd really accepted the help was because he knew his people needed it and he couldn't let a personal grudge against Sadiq ruin the chances of getting food and supplies out to his starving and dying citizens.

Peering out across the water to the boat that lingered off-shore, he spoke up to Sadiq once more, "Why didn't you just bring the ship in?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, this area isn't exactly the best place to try bringing in a ship of that size. It's too shallow here, maybe if you were more south at the moment…"

Well, that would mean he was being pushed back even more than he already was and that was never good.

A thought briefly crossed Heracles' mind and he frowned thoughtfully, "Is it…armed?" Perhaps they could use that ship to their advantage if it had guns armored onto it like Alfred's. That guy certainly knew how to build a ship made for war.

Laughing at his words, Sadiq waved a hand at him, "Of course not, that's a cargo ship. You're lookin' at the SS Kurtuluş." He stated with a pleased smile. The look slid off his face as he heard a shout from nearby from one of his men and nodded, giving a wave in response before he caught Heracles by the back of his neck to usher him off back towards the city, "Come on, pussycat, we gotta distribute the goods, don't we?" He pointed out, ignoring the soft curse at him in response to the little nickname.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: D: Sort of a blah chapter, I'm sorry. Lol. c: The next one will be mucho better, I promise.<p>

To make up for it though, check out this song! (y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=OExBnAVk3ho) xD It's from the new Assassin's Creed game and I've been raping the hell out of the replay button since I listen to it whenever I type up something for this fic. *v* It's Turkey's new theme song for me. Well, this and the theme song by Hans Zimmer and Lorne (y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=N_ghk3ZIdnE).


	3. Tulip for You

Heracles looked on as he watched Sadiq's men and his own hop into trucks to drive off the supplies down to the unoccupied parts of his land. Later he'd have to go out with his own group to smuggle the remaining crates to the already occupied parts to get them to his spies so they could distribute them to the people that were still alive in the northern parts of Greece.

His green eyes slowly slid over to Sadiq who was chatting happily with a small cluster of his own troops about who knew what. A frown gradually worked its way across his lips as the brunette stared down the Turk. Honestly, why was he so eager to help him? They hated each other after all, right? And besides, he was supposed to be neutral! He hadn't lifted a finger during the whole damn war and now he suddenly was leaping to his rescue?

Grinding his teeth irritably at the thought, Heracles fumed quietly to himself and promptly turned his attention elsewhere. Though maybe he should've watched the expression that had slid across his face for the next thing he knew a hand landed on his shoulder and he was startled out of his thoughts.

Peering over his shoulder, the look of innocent shock wiped away to a scowl, "Sadiq…what do you want?" He muttered, shrugging his shoulder to get the man to get his hand off him.

"Well, I saw that look on your face and I was concerned it would either stick that way or you were trying to catch something on fire so I decided to come over and check on you."

"I would rather you didn't…"

Sadiq let a small frown cross his own face and huffed, "You certainly haven't changed much at all lately, have you? You're still as bratty as ever."

"Go die."

Heaving a sigh, Sadiq rolled his eyes, blowing a few strands of his dark hair up into the air in the process before he turned his gaze thoughtfully to Heracles who was, once again, staring off at some unknown object across the street and he briefly followed his gaze towards the direction to see if he could find what was so interesting but saw nothing. Well, that wasn't surprising, Heracles always spaced off like even as a child and old habits die hard.

After a few moments of standing in silence, Sadiq reached out a hand to grab the back of the male's neck and pushed him off down the street, blinking a bit as Heracles snapped out of his trance and whipped back an arm to smack the offending limb off of him, "Do not touch me." He declared simply and Sadiq lifted his hands in a sign of surrender, "Okay, okay, calm down. I just want to talk, let's walk." He explained, slipping past the Greek to head down the street, pausing briefly upon noting that he wasn't being followed and looked over his shoulder, "Well…come on." He encouraged.

Heracles eyed the man suspiciously for a moment but finally complied and strode after him, Sadiq following into step beside him as the Greek caught up to him.

"What did you want to talk to me about? I have better things to do than visit with the likes of you." Heracles spoke up bluntly after a moment or two and Sadiq nodded in agreement, "Likewise, but I just wanted to know how you're doing. Ludwig's quite ruthless lately considering the Allies are catching up to him and driving him back."

Needless to say, the interest in his well-being threw him off a bit and he blinked, glancing over to the masked man next to him who was peering down at him expectantly and a small frown crossed his face, "I'm fine…"

He most definitely was not 'fine' but Sadiq wasn't going to call him out on it…

Well, not completely anyways.

"Mmm, I see. Well, hopefully we can be of help anyways, you're looking a little thinner than you normally do," Sadiq observed nonchalantly, "And you look pretty tired too."

Heracles opened his mouth to shoot off a smart remark but thought better of it and remained silent. Why? Because he knew Sadiq was right. He wasn't hardly getting any sleep anymore and that was saying something since all he liked to do was sleep it seemed and, as for food, there wasn't much of it to go around and since he tended to give it to the people who genuinely needed it before himself.

Sadiq noted the lack of response but said nothing about it. Heracles knew that he knew things weren't going so great and while they didn't exactly get along great it wasn't good to be teasing someone at a time like this.

"What about you? Aren't you worried you'll get dragged into this war? You're supposed to be neutral after all, idiot…"

That question surprised him a bit, he hadn't been expecting Heracles to be curious about his affairs and he shot the male a briefly puzzled look before a low chuckled rumbled from his chest, "Ah, yes, well, I'm not exactly _fighting _anyone, now am I?" Sadiq pointed out, that infamously devious grin of his sliding across his face and Heracles couldn't help but blush some at the sight but promptly looked away with a small curse under his breath at the Turk to show his disapproval.

His disapproval mainly directed towards the fact that that damn grin of his looked quite handsome on him.

The two walked in silence for a bit longer before Sadiq spotted a bench in a small park nearby and wandered over to it, Heracles following suit after him and sat down a small distance away from the man who made it a point to stretch out on the bench, his arms draped over the back of it while his legs stretched out to cross in front of him. Geez, this guy was infuriating…

Odd how he wasn't exactly feeling the usual amount of hate for the man though.

"…Why _aren_'_t _you fighting exactly? I mean, you were the Ottoman Empire once, you seem like the type to try to get all your power back."

Sadiq's brows furrowed at once at the question and he peered over to Heracles who was eyeing him with a sort of curiosity that he hadn't seen from him in a long time and a small smile replaced the look on his face and he sighed softly, turning his attention towards a few birds that were fluttering about nearby, pecking at the ground for any food.

"I've often thought about that, to tell the truth." He admitted, scuffing the heel of his boot through the dust of the ground beneath his feet, "But, that's just it, I _was _the Ottoman Empire and I'm not anymore. My boss wants to stay neutral as much as possible considering we lost so much in the first World War and we can't risking loosing anymore. He wants to wait for a chance where we can possibly get our islands back or the land we lost in the middle-east but I personally don't think such a chance is going to happen."

Or if it did, it would backfire completely.

Tilting his head back, the Turk peered up at the sky, pursing his lips thoughtfully for a moment, "I think that was a sign my time was up to have all the power and I guess Ludwig got all of it recently but look at him now, he's starting to lose as well. Things can't last forever, Heracles, my military's too weak right now to do much more than this." He explained before sitting back up with a small grunt.

The two paused upon hearing chattering voices and watched as a small group of children came scampering into view with a battered looking ball being kicked about and a grin slid across Sadiq's lips as he stood up, "Who knows though, maybe we'll end up joining at some point though."

If the war wasn't over by then of course but at least they weren't letting Ludwig ship his own supplies through their land though so Sadiq could feel a bit easier about it than he would've been, "But don't worry, my instincts tell me this war won't last much longer." He stated, flashing the Greek a wink before he wandered over to the group of kids, exchanging a few inaudible words before he knelt down to reach inside his jacket to pull out a few pieces of candy and handed them over to the kids who eagerly took them.

Heracles watched quietly from where he sat, mulling over the man's words. He never really realized how much power he'd lost over the past years and he could see why he wasn't willing to hop into the war as he would've been in the past…

He couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips as he watched the Turk doing some sort of magic trick with the kids; swirling a hand mysteriously into the air before he clapped his hands together, blowing a breath of air between the closed hands and opened them up to reveal a red tulip, much to the joy of the children who squealed with delight. Though, Heracles couldn't help but wonder himself where the hell he'd been keeping the flower.

Handing over the flower to them, Sadiq watched them scamper off with their treats and ball and stood back up from his knelt position to wander back over to Greece, "Well, it's about time for me to head back home. I have matters to attend to there, so," He stated, plucking Heracles' hand up into his own to give a dramatic bow, kissing the brunette's knuckles in the process, "_Hoşçakal_." Removing his hand away from Heracles', he revealed the red tulip he'd slipped into his hand when he'd kissed it before he flashed that signature grin of his and turned to slip off down the street, rounding up his troops as he went to return back to the boat, leaving a flustered Heracles to stay where he sat, staring at the soft red flower in his hand in a dumbfounded state.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Skillz, Turkey has them. :I<br>Heracles stands no chances against the might of Turkey's charm.

xD Sorry if there's any information I missed/had wrong about Turkey not fighting in WWII.

Hoşçakal = goodbye


	4. Shipwrecked

It would seem that the help that Sadiq was providing wasn't going to be just a one-time thing. A few times Heracles had rounded a corner only to run smack into the sight of either Sadiq himself or his soldiers carrying crates around town.

Most of the supplies they were getting had diminished to only food but that was fine by him considering they needed it.

Oddly enough, Heracles was discovering that he was actually beginning to enjoy Sadiq's presence whenever he happened to run into him or vice versa. He wasn't going to dwell on it too much of course and he certainly wasn't going to let Sadiq know that bit of information.

Though something told him that Sadiq already knew…

Perhaps it was just that knowing sort of smug smirk he always had on his face whenever he was around him.

Sighing softly, Heracles glanced down to the soft gray colored kitten that had crawled into his lap, stroking its fur softly as he slid a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. The last time Sadiq had come over he'd brought ice cream as a treat for some of the kids that had seemed to take a liking to him; always scrambling to the beach to greet him whenever the _Kurtuluş _was spotted on the water. And apparently he'd even brought some for his 'little Hera', or so Sadiq called him anyways.

The Greek had begun to pick up on when the ship usually came over to bring food and it was to make port sometime today.

Why was he excited about that? It was Sadiq, he should've been wishing that it would crash on some rocky reef somewhere instead.

His gaze quickly slid off to his left as he spotted someone running up the street to him. He carefully plucked up the kitten to let it crawl up onto his shoulder, standing to meet the runner halfway.

"What is it?" He questioned, noting the winded look on the soldiers face as he took a moment to capture his breath.

"It's…the…_K-Kurtuluş_…"

Heracles' brows furrowed at once in mild apprehension, "What about it?"

"I-it was coming in through some heavy weather and-"

He honestly didn't need to hear the rest of it to know what had happened.

"It was blown into rocks near Saraylar Village in the Sea of Marmara."

Heracles dropped his ice cream in favor of taking off down the street, the soldier left standing in confusion.

If the ship had been blown into the rocks then there was no doubt it was going down but the question was if anyone was hurt.

Namely if a certain Turk was dead or not.

After a few minutes or running around to try to find a proper group to head out to find the shipwreck, Heracles located a boat that could get them out to the area and made it his first priority to get out there a soon as possible.

By the time they reached the wreckage, the ship was already partially submerged into the water. Heracles leapt off the boat to splash through the shallow water towards where a good amount of Turkish sailors and soldiers were standing around, talking to themselves. Though, when they saw the small group of Greeks heading over to them, the conversation died down.

"What happened?" Heracles demanded to the closest person he could grab.

The soldier looked rather stunned by the question but another man who seemed to have been part of the ships actual crew and a higher ranking officer at that stepped forward to answer. "There was a storm a while ago and the water was choppy enough and…well…large ships don't handle well in that sort of weather."

"Where's Sadiq?"

A small frown of thought crossed the man's lips and he turned to a few others nearby to rattle off something in their language before they scrambled off, only to return with a few articles of things.

Those 'things' which so happened to be a familiar red hat, mask and scarf.

"You just missed him," The man explained, "He remembered something suddenly and said he had to go back in to get whatever it was. He's been inside for about ten minutes but the ship's going down so slow there's nothing to be worried about."

Today must've been a bad day to be thinking about bad things because they seemed to be coming true.

The ship suddenly gave a low groan of metal scraping against itself and the rocks before a sudden crunched sounded as the pierced hull caved in on itself more against the rocks. Heracles watched in horror as the ship suddenly lurched and submerged further into the water.

The soldiers and sailors began to mutter uneasily amongst themselves and Heracles felt his heart skip a beat as the ship slipped down another few feet. "Can we go in and get him? He's going to be trapped if he doesn't come out soon!" Heracles declared but the man merely shook his head, "No, if we get more weight on the ship then it'll only sink down faster and we don't know if that hull giving out crushed any of the passages inside the ship. Sadiq may already be trapped."

Well, wasn't that reassuring.

What felt like ages passed and it appeared the men had begun to fear the worst and Heracles was beginning to believe it himself.

"Fuckin' hate water…"

The brunette started in surprise at the voice behind him and looked over his shoulder to see a soaked Sadiq standing behind him, unbuttoning his jacket to try to squeeze the water out of it.

Heracles didn't move for all of two minutes before he finally moved, swiftly throwing out a fist to solidly punch Sadiq across the jaw, making him stagger back in surprise, "The hell was that for?"

"You _bastard! _I'm going to kill you!"

Launching himself at the Turk, he attempted to use the force of the attack to knock him back but the taller man's build was strong enough to resist the push and Heracles found himself instead being hugged.

"Awww, was little Hera worried about Papa Genie~?"

Flushing at his words, Heracles glowered up at him silently, finding himself unable to say anything as he stared at the handsome face grinning down at him.

He looked so much better without his mask…

And dripping wet.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sadiq teased with a grin before remembering something and blinked, fishing into the pocket of his pants to pull out something, "Oh, yeah, got you something."

Heracles watched in interest as the man wrapped his arms around his neck to clip something together. Once he retracted his arms, Heracles peered down to the gold necklace that had been hooked around his neck, picking up the little charm on the end to examine it closer. It was a finely crafted cat made out of gold…

"What's this for."

Sadiq grinned sheepishly and chuckled, "Ah, well… I talked to Gupta and he said that one of his goddesses or somethin' was a cat and it meant joy, music, dancing, health, protection… Some shit like that…so, ah, I figured I'd get something like that for you since you seem to be lacking that a lot…lately." He explained.

Heracles may not have been the best at reading the mood but he could certainly tell that Sadiq was flustered about it. He honestly hadn't ever expected to see that from the man. Not ever to be exact.

"Oh…" He mused, running a thumb over the smooth gold for a moment before smiling some, "I like it."

Though he did want to hit him again for going back into the sinking ship just to get a necklace.

Heracles gradually noted that the arms still had not left his waist but he didn't have time to question it as he felt lips against his own. Blinking a bit, the Greek stared in confusion into the pair of warm eyes staring back and gradually gave in to the kiss, tongue sliding out across Sadiq's lips. The man didn't seem to have a problem with that at all for he merely let his own tongue snake out against Heracles', drawing him in closer against his body.

After a moment, Sadiq pulled away to let them breathe and flashed a charming grin, "How was that?"

"…You got me wet."

"….In more ways than one you mean."

"Goddamn you! No! I meant the water-"

"I'm sure you did~."

"You've been hanging around Francis too much lately, you pervert…" Heracles muttered, a fierce red having spread across his face and Sadiq merely laughed happily at his words before turning to head off towards the Greek's ship floating nearby, "Say what you will~. Let's go back; I have to call my boss to let him know what happened."

Sadiq slung his jacket over a shoulder as he walked though blinked as he felt a hand wrap around his own and peered over to Heracles who'd fallen into step beside him, his hand having grabbed onto his. The puzzled look slid off of Sadiq's face and was replaced by a fond smile, letting his own fingers curl around his hand.

"Why weren't you this cute when you were little?"

"Because you were a jackass back then!"

"Hehehehehe…whatever you say, little Hera."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yaay, last chapter! :D And, once again, sorry if there's any inaccuracies with the info and what not. THe only thing I know for sure I messed up was the Greeks going to make sure no one was hurt since I don't think they did but for the sake of my story they did! Lol.<p>

And sorry if you think their actions are OOC but that's how I think Turkey would act. xD All cocky and sarcastic while flirting but, when it comes to the actual romances, all cute and whatnot. Like asking Egypt what to get Greece because he doesn't do that sort of thing normally. CB FFFFF.

And just because the _Kurtuluş_ sunk they still had a few other ships to keep taking food to Greece though it didn't make much of an impact but it's the thought that counts. ;A; Lol. And the reason I made Turkey so good with the kids was because the SS _Dumlupınar_ (one of the other ships) brought, like, 1,000 sick kids from Greece to Istanbul to get better.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
